Love, Tears, & Promises
by Salmon
Summary: This is an AU Kizuna fic. In it, Enjouji was the one who got hit by the car, so everything is quite different. Chapter 15! Trouble brews in Tokyo when another Yakuza group accuses Kai of running a drug ring.
1. At the Hospital

_This is a What If? Story. What if the car had hit Enjouji? I was inspired one night, so I wrote it...I did the same thing with Your Point of View, didn't I? Must be a Kizuna thing...Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Love, Tears, & Promises  
An AU Kizuna Fanfic  
**

Enjouji's face was paler than Ran had ever seen it. "He's shown no signs of waking up." The nurse in charge of the section had told him. Ran had nodded, and went on to the room.

He didn't even glance around as he took Enjouji's hand and kissed his lips gently. There was a time he'd have glanced around nervously, completely embarrassed at the thought of some stranger seeing him kiss his lover. That had all changed the day of the accident.

If only he hadn't let himself be stopped by their friends for that short time. If he'd only been a little closer...If Enjouji had only stopped to talk too, or waited for him at the curb...If only, if only, if only. There were a thousand if onlys. A thousand way the accident could have been different. Maybe if they'd been quicker or slower walking they could have avoided it altogether...

Ran sighed. It was past time to stop going over everything that could have changed the past. What had happened, had happened. Now he had to deal with the consequences. He looked at Enjouji's pale face, and his grip on his hand tightened. What if one of those consequences was Enjouji never waking up? He couldn't bear that. He shook his head. No, Enjouji was going to wake. He was going to recover. He didn't care what the doctors' said about paralysis. It wasn't going to be like that. He forced his thoughts to the now. Forced words from his throat. "Good afternoon, Kei...I'm sorry I'm late. I ran into Kai on the way here. He asked about you...he doesn't think I know he's been coming to see you...

"School's the same...Everyone asks about you...I haven't been keeping up with Kendo. Grandfather's still mad at me for giving it up...he just doesn't understand. Maybe once you wake up..." Ran blinked back tears. "You're going to wake up."

It had nearly been a year since the car had hit Enjouji. He could have been killed. It was meant to kill him. He'd been in a coma since. Ran knew he should stop calling it an accident. It was no accident. The hand not holding Enjouji's clenched. If the drivers hadn't already shown up dead he felt he could kill them himself.

"You are going to wake up." He repeated. "And we'll get a place together, just like you had been talking aobut..."

* * *

Another day. Ran walked, without thinking, through the hospital. His feet carried him to Enjouji's room automatically, but Enjouji was not there. He stood, looking at the empty space for several minutes...His mind whirled, and terror clenched his heart and throat. He turned, blindly reaching out to grab the arm of the first worker who passed by. It was the section's head nurse. "Wait. The man who was in this room, where is he?" 

"Oh, you're the young man who comes to see him. He's with the doctor - they're running tests. He's awake." The nurse told him.

"Awake?" Ran repeated, and a slow smile spread across his features.

"Yes, well. There's some problems. Here they come now." She nodded at the hospital bed being wheeled toward them, and the room.

Ran's joy was tempered by the sour look on Enjouji's face. "Kei?" He called tentatively.

Enjouji's eyes snapped up, and he smiled when he spotted Ran - his face lighting up. But then the smile quickly became serious, and his eyes guarded. "Ran." He greeted.

"Well, hello. Here again?" The doctor asked Ran as he followed them into the room. The orderly who'd pushed the bed back into place nodded to the room's occupants and left.

"I thought I was supposed to be notified of changes." Ran said.

"Yes, well, we've just finished up here. Bureaucracy being what it is, there'll probably be a message on your answering machine when you get home tonight." The doctor looked at Enjouji, who sat quietly on the hospital bed. "Do spare your visitor a bit more courtesy than you have the hospital staff. He's come to see you almost every day."

Ran reached out to take Enjouji's hand, but the tormenting words he'd been about to say died on his throat when Enjouji did not reciprocate the move. He stared stonily at the doctor. "What's wrong?" Ran asked. Both men looked at him, startled. Enjouji did not reply. He glanced down at Ran's hand holding his, and slowly closed his hand around it.

"Yes, well, thre's goood news and bad news." The doctor sighed. "The good news is your friend is awake. There's no appparent brain damage, no memory loss, and his upper body is just fine. His lower body, however, appears to be immobile. Now, there's many reasons this could be, several temporary. But until the tests are completed we won't know."

"How long will that take?" Ran queried.

"Several weeks, atleast. Please excuse me." He left the room.

Ran turned to embrace Enjouji, who drew back. "Kei, what is it?"

"I can't move my legs." Enjouji replied.

"It could be temporary...Even if it's not, it doesn't matter as long as you're awake."

"It does matter." Enjouji replied stubbornly.

"Kei..." Ran looked at him sadly. Then he leaned down to kiss him. At first Enjouji resisted, but after a moment his arms reached out  
to wrap around Ran, and pull him onto the hospital bed with him. When the kiss ended, Ran leaned his head on Enjouji's shoulder.

"It's been a year since I felt your kiss. I've missed it. I've missed you."

"Kissing is almost all I can do now." Enjouji said bitterly.

"I don't care. I know what you're hinting at and my answer is no. I'm not leaving you."

"What good am I to you like this?"

"You wouldn't leave me, if our positions were reversed. If the car had hit me...I wish it had."

"Don't wish that. Not ever." Enjouji shook him.

"I'm not leaving you." Ran repeated.

Enjouji sighed, and pulled him close. "Part of me wishes you would. It would be so much better for you if you left...found someone else..."

"Never." Ran replied. "Besides...how does the rest of you feel?"

"That I'd never recover without you."

Ran found he was smiling. "Then I'm definately not leaving. Besides, I've already spent a year without you And I'm never spending another one like that."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Get a place together, like you were trying to convince me before..."

"And you're going to work while I sit around?"

"Until you recover."

"If I recover."

"You'll find a way. I know you." Ran looked up at him. He was crying and smiling at the same time. Enjouji reached out a hand to wipe away his tears.

"Don't cry...please? I'll stop being such an idiot." Enjouji whispered. "We'll work through this together, alright? Whether or not I ever walk again."

"Do you promise me that?"

"I promise." Enjouji told him, brushing Ran's hair away from his tear-streaked face. "I promise." He repeated. "But you have to promise me something, too. You have to promise me that if I ever become a burden to you, you won't feel obligated to stay. You'll leave if, you can't take it."

"It's never going to happen." Ran told him,

"Ran..."

"I promise but it's never going to happen. I'm not staying because I feel obligated. I'm staying because I..." Ran trailed off, realizing what he was going to say. Then he opened his mouth to finish. Enjouji put his finger over his mouth to silence him.

"I love you too." Enjouji told him. New tears formed on Ran's eyelashes. "Now I"ve made you cry again."

Ran simply embraced him.

* * *

_Salmon 2002_


	2. Stormy

I never intended this story to go beyond Part 1, but I was asked to continue it several times. When I thought about it, I thought it might be cool to make it a continuing story. But for awhile I wasn't really inspired, but I finally am now.   
Anyway, I'm trying to follow (sort-of) what actually happened in Kizuna. Though it's going to be a little mixed up. This part really is different, but I guess the last one was too. It actually took me two nights to write this, which is weird because I think it's shorter than Part 1. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys it, and I'll work on Part 3 soon.  
Loves, Tears, & Promises  
Part 2  
A Kizuna Fanfic  
The rain sloshed against the window, and lightning flashed across the sky. Kai Sagano stared out at the storm, without really seeing it. Nearby on a television set a Kendo Tournament was playing. "And that's the final match." The announcer's voice sounded loudly in the room. "Kai Sagano is the new Kendo Champion of Japan. The youngest to ever win the title."  
Kai absently picked up the controller next to him, clicking off the television. "Promise completed." His voice lacked enthusiasm.  
It had been about two months after the accident that he'd called Ran out to meet with him. But Ran hadn't been the least bit interested in Kai's affections...  
"I love Kei. He's your own brother - " Ran began.  
"Half brother." Kai corrected. "And he may never recover."  
"He will." Ran replied. "And I'm going to be there for him when he does. I'll help him through this...haven't you ever cared enough for someone else to stay by their side no matter what?"  
The question had caught Kai off guard. "...Y-yes..." He stuttered, and quickly looked away.  
Something in his voice and stance caught Ran's attention. "Who?"  
"One of my bodyguards."  
"What happened?"  
The line of questioning was beginning to make Kai uncomfortable, still he would never refuse a request from Ran. "He was injured in a fight I started. I looked after him myself...helped nurse him back to health."  
Ran was watching Kai carefully. "What was his name."  
Kai hesitated before answering. Since the chances of them meeting was remote, he supposed he could give Ran the name. "His name is Masa."  
"Just Masa?"  
Kai realized his mistake at once. "I mean, Masanori Araki. Everyone calls him Masa." That was an out and out lie, most of the organization didn't even call him Masanori. They said Araki-san.  
"And did he fully recover then, this Masa?"  
"Yes, ofcourse he did."  
"Then I think you know how I feel."  
"No! I don't love Masa, so how could I?" Kai experienced the strangest sensation, as if he'd just told a lie. He shook it off. "I love you."  
"And I love Kei." Ran answered. Kai turned away. "If you want to do something for me...I can give you a task."  
Kai glanced back. "What?"  
Ran hesitated, looking up at the sky. "I always dreamed of being the number one Kendo Champion of Japan."  
Kai stared at him, awestruck. "Of all Japan?"  
Ran nodded, turning his gaze back to Kai. "But my mind is too preoccupied for Kendo now. Your mind can't be elsewhere in a fight. Kendo requires full concentration...which is something I can't give it now. So I quit...if you want to do something for me, win the title for yourself."  
"Me? Win the title?" Kai was surprised.   
"Don't think you can?"   
"It would be a challenge."  
"Anything worthwhile is, Kai." Ran told him, and waited for an answer. It was awhile in coming.  
Kai stood very still, his thoughts turned inward. "I don't think I've ever really faced a true challenge. Being a Yakuza's son...people tended to give way to me."  
"You'll find the upper ranks of Kendo to be a very different world."  
"I'll do it." Kai told him. "I'll win the title. I promise."  
Ran nodded. There was more than eagerness in Kai's voice, there was gratitude. As if a true challenge was all he'd ever really wanted. "I'll hold you to that promise." Ran told him.  
"I won't let you down..."  
The lighting flashed again. "So." Kai whispered. "What now?"  
Thunder cracked loudly overhead as if in reply. A knock came on Kai's door. When he did not respond right away the knock came again. "Bon?"  
"Yes, come in!" Kai shouted in irritation. He turned to the three suited men that entered. "This better be important."  
"It is. Bon has asked to see you."  
"Oh, is that all?" He turned back to watching the storm.  
"B-but Bon - "  
"Yes, yes...is Masa back yet?" He asked, hoping for a reprieve. If Masa was back...  
"No, he's still away on business."  
"Of course he is." Kai replied irritably. 'Right when I need him, too.' "Very well, let's get this over with." He stood and walked past the men as he left the room. "Well, are you coming?"  
The men exchanged a glance, then followed, closing the door behind them.  
Ran walked slowly up the clinic hallway to the correct door. After nearly a month of going there he knew his way throught the clinic almost as well as he knew the hospital. He raised his hand to knock, but paused when a muffled curse came through the door.  
"That'll have to do for today." The Therapist's voice came a moment later. "You're going to have to push yourself, Enjouji, if you want to walk again. I know you've only been out of the coma for two months, and that your lower body was temporarily paralyzed at first, but you should be making better progress."  
"You aren't the only one who wishes I was making better progress." Enjouji's voice came through the door. "Spare the lecture. No pain; No gain. I've got it."  
"Then push yourself." The Therapist replied. "Not just here, or your check-ups at the hospital, but at home too. Don't let your roommate baby you."  
"Trust me, I'm not."  
"Hmph...My next appointment is due any time. See you in three days."  
Ran backed away from the door, and a minute later Enjouji emerged. He was in a wheelchair. "How'd it go?" Ran asked.  
"You were the one outside the door listening. You tell me."  
Ran flushed. "I guess I was a little early."  
"No, we were late." There was a pause. "What? No kiss?"  
Ran smiled, and leaned down to press his lips to Enjouji's. Before he could pull back, Enjouji caught him in a powerful grip, and kissed him hungrily, his tongue pushing into Ran's mouth.  
"Don't scare away me other patients. please." The Therapist's voice lectured from the closed door of the office.  
Enjouji cursed as he broke off the kiss. Ran was chuckling when he pulled back. "Your arms are getting as strong as ever."  
"They're getting quite a workout." Enjouji retorted. As if in way of explanation he started to wheel himself forward down the hallway.  
"I taped the Kendo match. Guess who won?"  
Enjouji pressed his lips into a thin line. "Kai."  
Ran nodded. "He was very impressive."  
"I'm very happy for him."  
"You sound it, too." Ran's voice dripped with sarcasm. Enjouji shrugged. "You could be a little more enthusiastic...he is your younger brother."  
"Being brothers takes more than blood, Ran. We weren't raised as brothers."  
Ran sighed. "You're watching the match with me."  
"Hmph. He doesn't even have his own style of fighting. He immitates yours."  
Ran paused. "And here I thought you hadn't paid any attention to the matches when they were on." Enjouji shrugged again. "As for his fighting style, he's still a child. He doesn't know who he is. When he does, he'll get his own style."  
"Ran, Kai is only a year younger than us." Enjouji brought up.  
Ran paused. "Yes?"  
"We weren't children a year ago. How can he be?"  
"We couldn't be children, Kei...For much longer than a year ago. Kai can be, and is. Things will happen, he'll grow up soon."  
"That's what I'm worried about."  
They'd reached the parking lot. Ran pulled his bike out of the rack. "I'll race you home." He suggested.  
"You'll lose." Enjouji replied.  
"Wanna bet?"  
"On what?"  
Ran leaned down to brush his lips against Enjouji's. "Anything the winner wants."  
"It's a bet." Enjouji smiled, waiting for Ran to pick up his bike, then he sped down the walkways.  
"Hey!" Ran exclaimed, jumping on his bike and peddling after him.  
The motorcycle pulled up in front of the apartment building. Kai ripped the helmet off angrily as he lept off. Grabbing up a bag that was strapped to the back he stormed up to the building, pressing a button. There was no reply, so he pressed again. "Ran?" No reply. He plopped down in front of the door to wait. "Terrific."  
To Be Continued...  
Salmon 2003 


	3. Broken?

Love, Tears, and Promises Part 3: Broken?  
  
An AU Kizuna Fanfic  
  
Sorry this took so long, go check out my profile for an explanation of where I've been...  
  
Salmon  
  
"I'll help set the table." Kai offered Ran, who was working on dinner.  
  
"Thank-you." Ran told him. "Can you find everything?"  
  
"I'll manage."  
  
Enjouji, sitting in his wheelchair in the living room, glowered at Kai's back. Having Kai on their doorstep wasn't what he'd planned on coming home to. When he'd explained what had happened, it hadn't helped matters. Enjouji could just imagine the state their father was in. He wondered briefly if Kai was trying to give the elder man a heart attack, or whether he ws just capable of causing so much trouble purely by accident. Ran, of course, then had to offer him to stay with them.  
  
To make matters worse, Kai had to make himself useful, which only helped he himself feel useless. And setting the table was his job, damn it!  
  
"Dinner's almost ready." Ran turned a smile on Enjouji. He only looked at him sourly. Ran's smile faded, and he turned back to the food with a frown. He knew things were not well between Kai and Kei, but he'd hoped that could change. After all, Kai had come to visit him in the hospital. Of course, the visits had stopped the moment Kei had come out of the coma.  
  
"The table's set. Anything else I can do?" Kai returned to the kitchen.  
  
Enjouji cursed under his breath, and headed off down the hallway. "Kei, dinner's ready!" Ran called after him.  
  
"I'm no hungry!" Enjouji replied, and a moment later one of the doors slammed behind him.  
  
Ran sighed. "Kai, please put dinner on the table and help yourself." Ran pulled off his apron and started after Enjouji.  
  
"If he wants to be difficult, he's going to be difficult - you can't change that." Kai told him.  
  
"Kai, please, sit and eat." Ran replied, and left him alone.  
  
Kai ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not hungry anymore."  
  
  
  
Enjouji was in their room, excercising his legs. "Kei, you've already done that today." Ran reminded him, closing the door behind him.  
  
"The therapist says I should push myself, so I'm pushing." Enjouji answered.  
  
"You'll push yourself right back into the hospital if you overdue."  
  
"And I'll never walk again if I don't do enough!" Enjouji snapped. "Is that what you want? You seemed pretty grateful for Kai's help."  
  
"Kei, you're being childish. Kai offered to help, and I agreed. I'm sorry if that hurt your feelings, but I wanted you to take a break. You're always in such pain after your appointments." Ran reached out a hand to touch his face, but Enjouji pulled away.  
  
"And is that all?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ran asked.  
  
"I told you to leave if I became a burden. You promised me you would."  
  
"You aren't a burden."  
  
"I obviously am!" Enjouji told him angrily. "You said you weren't going to feel obligated to stay, but you obviously do."  
  
"That's not true." Ran replied.  
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
"I am staying because I want to stay. I seem to recall you promising me we'd work through this together. We can't do that if you keep accusing me of staying for the wrong reasons. If anyone's breaking their promise it's you, not me!" Ran stormed from the room.  
  
"Ran, wait! Ran!" Enjouji called after him.  
  
Kai was sitting at the table, no food on his plate. He looked up as Ran passed. "Ran? Are you alright?" He followed him.  
  
"No." Ran replied, getting his coat on.  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"Yes, stay out of it!" Ran snapped as he slipped his shoes on and left, slamming the door.  
  
"Ran!" Enjouji came out too late.  
  
Kai turned to him. "What is your problem?"  
  
"Not now, Kai." Enjouji tried to pass him.  
  
"Yes, now." Kai blocked his path. "You don't get it, do you? You spent a year in a coma."  
  
"So?" Enjouji asked.  
  
"So, you might never have woken up." Kai answered. "Yet Ran remained loyal to you. Believe me, I know."  
  
"What are you saying?" Enjouji's eyes narrowed. "If you tried anything -"  
  
"I told him how I felt." Kai cut him off. "And he did the same...He loved you. I had to face that, and face the fact that nothing could change that. Maybe you should do the same, before it's too late, if it isn't too late already." Kai stormed down the hallway, and a moment later a door slammed shut.  
  
Enjouji, left alone, looked around himself with a sigh.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Okay, Okay, that was cruel. Breaking up Enjouji and Ran like that in Part 3. Don't worry, it won't last long. Next part's one of my favorites that I've written so far. Keep checking back, I'll update soon!  
  
Salmon 2003 


	4. Tears

Love, Tears, and Promises Part IV: Tears  
  
An AU Kizuna Fanfic  
  
The lock clicked and the front door opened. Enjouji, lying on the couch, sat up. "Ran?"  
  
Ran paused. "Kei? Why aren't you in bed?"  
  
"I was waiting for you." Enjouji replied. "I couldn't sleep anyway."  
  
"Where's Kai?"  
  
"Asleep in the guest bedroom. I checked on him an hour ago."  
  
"Did anyone ever eat?"  
  
"No, I put it away - we can have it tomorrow."  
  
"Fine." Ran started for the hallway.  
  
"Ran, wait - please." Enjouji pulled himself into the wheelchair. "We have to talk."  
  
"I know." Ran whispered.  
  
"...I'm sorry. You were right, I was being childish. But it's frustrating, not being able to move freely. I want to walk again."  
  
"I know you do." Ran sighed. "And you'll get there, but you have to be patient. It won't happen overnight. And I don't want to see you hurt yourself more because you push too far too fast."  
  
Enjouji looked over at him, still standing facing the hallway several feet away. "Are you still angry?"  
  
Ran lowered his head. "No. I'm sorry I lost my temper."  
  
"You had a right...Are...are you staying?" There was an unspoken plea in his voice.  
  
Ran turned to him with a serioius smile. "If you still want me to."  
  
"More than ever." Enjouji held out his hand. Ran came forward to take it, and lean down to kiss him. Enjouji stopped him. Holding onto Ran's hands for balance he slowly stood, wincing slightly as his leg took his weight.  
  
Ran looked up at him with wide eyes that slowly filled with tears. "Oh, Kei..."  
  
"I promise I won't try walking until I can stand without pain." Enjouji told him.  
  
"I promise I'll be here on that day." Ran buried his face in Enjouji's shoulder, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Enjouji returned the embrace, then pulled back only enough to tilt Ran's head up and lower his lips to his.  
  
The door to the guest bedroom was slightly open. Inside Kai wiped away a single tear, and shut the door silently. But more tears filled his eyes. He made it across to the bed, punching the pillow once to vent his frustrations. then sat down to wipe away the tears again. His eyes fell on the phone, and he picked it up slowly, dialing a number. The phone rang only twice before it wa answered.  
  
"Yes - Araki. What is it?" A voice spoke. Kai opened his mouth, but no reply came out. "Hello?" More tears filled his eyes, spilling down his cheeks. Whoever was on the other end waited several long moments before asking, "Kai? Kai, it's you, isn't it? Where are you?"  
  
Kaio opened his mouth to answer, then quickly shut it and hung up the phone. He set it beside him on the bed. Pulling his knees up he wrapped his arms around them, and buried his face in his arms to muffle his crying.  
  
Masa looked at his phone with a frown, then hung up with a sigh.  
  
"Was it Bo-chan?" Kyousuke asked him.  
  
"I'm not certain, but I have a feeling it was." Masa answered.  
  
"Where is he? Bon is beside himself."  
  
"Usually when it comes to Kai." Masa remarked. "...If that was him, the call came from Tokyo."  
  
"Why Tokyo?" Kyousuke frowned.  
  
"Enjouji and Samejima are there."   
  
"You think he's with them?"  
  
"It would make sense, where else could he go?"  
  
"Not far, he didn't take any money." Kyousuke pointed out. "Should we check to see if he's there?"  
  
"Not before Sagano-san asks us to find him."  
  
"But will he? He was so angry."  
  
"He will. He's already complained about him running off. Next he'll want to know where he is." Masa told him.  
  
"And then send you to bring him home?" Kyousuke suggested.  
  
"To speak with him anyway." Masa answered. "But I'd rather he came back."  
  
"Why not go now, then?"  
  
"Because until Kai's calmed down and Bon's ready to make peace it will do no good. He'll only run away again."  
  
"Where'd he pick that habit up from? I don't remember him doing it as a child." Kyousuke complained. "But then, I suppose he still is a child."  
  
"No." Masa corrected. "He isn't. And that's the problem..." He looked away, his gaze troubled.   
  
To be continued...  
  
Aw...admit it, you feel sorry for Kai, right? Hm...That might change next episode.   
  
Salmon 2003 


	5. Danger

Love, Tears, & Promises Part V: Danger  
  
An AU Kizuna Fanfic  
  
Enjouji, holding onto a metal bar on either side, walked slowly forward five feet, and turned around to walk back. He sat down in his wheelchair with a smile.  
  
"Good." The Therapist said. "You're improving rapidly - soon you'll be ready to try it without the bars. You're not there quite yet, but soon."  
  
Enjouji simply nodded, but there was a half-smile on his face. "See you in three days he headed out the door.  
  
Ran was filing folders in a room at the school when one of the professors came up. "You work so hard, Ran. It's very admirable."  
  
"Thank-you." Ran bowed.  
  
"How is your friend?"   
  
"Enjouji-san? He's doing better. He'll be walking soon."  
  
"I see. It's kind of you to help him through this."  
  
Ran frowned. "It's not quite like that. I'm glad to be there. I care for Kei a great deal." He didn't realize he'd slipped into first name basis.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." The Professor replied hastily.  
  
"It's alright..." Ran turned back to finish his work.  
  
"Would you like to go get a drink? You've seemed stressed. Perhaps we could talk."  
  
"Well..." Ran looked at the clock. "I suppose we could. Enjouji-san isn't due back from his appointment yet."  
  
"Good." Behind Ran's back the Professor's smile was not pleasant.  
  
Enjouji wheeled out of a store, holding a long bag. "Enjouji-san?" A voice asked in surprise.  
  
"Eh?" He turned. Behind him was a man in a business suit. "Souta-san. It's been awhile." Enjouji greeted.  
  
"I heard you'd come out of the coma, but you hadn't come back to work." Souta mentioned.  
  
"I'd thought about it, but I'm not quite as far along recovering as I want to be when I go back." Enjouji replied. "If I'd be accepted back."  
  
"I don't see why not. It's not your fault a car hit you. Is the wheelchair temporary then?" Souta aksed.  
  
"I won't need it much longer." Enjouji answered, his relief evident on his features.  
  
"Good for you...Care for a drink?"  
  
"Well..." Enjouji checked his watch. "Sure, why not?"  
  
Kai, dressed in a pressed suit, paused just as the bartender handed him a tray with a bottle and glasses. "You're customer's at table six. He'll drink through the bottles like a sponge. Just keep him talking." He instructed.  
  
"Um." Kai set down the tray. "I'll be back in a minute."  
  
"What?!" The bartender asked too late - Kai was already off across the bar.  
  
He hesitated a few feet from the table. It was Ran. What was he doing here? As he hesitated, Ran stood.  
  
"I have to go." He told the man next to him coldly.  
  
"Don't play the innocent with me, Samejima. I don't believe you've never been to a place like this before. It's pretty obvious what's going on between your friend and you." The Professor looked up at him, not standing.  
  
"How dare you - You don't know anything about Kei and I...!" Ran brought a hand up to his mouth and paused.  
  
"You don't look well. You should sit down and finish your drink." The Professor told him.  
  
"I'm leaving." Ran told him, but when he turned he was obviously unbalanced.  
  
The Professor grabbed his arm and yanked him back into his seat. "Sit down...you're not in any condition to go anywhere."  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Ran held his head in both hands.  
  
"Just finish your drink - it'll make things quicker. It's too late now to get away." He smiled coldly.  
  
Behind him, Kai turned to grab a bottle from the passing host's tray. "Hey!" The man shouted. The Professor began to turn, just as Kai slamed it over his head.  
  
"I guess it's a little late." Souta looked up at the star-filled sky. "Sorry, didn't think we'd talked so long."  
  
"Neither did I." Enjouji sighed. 'Ran's going to be beside himself with worry.' He thought. "I better go. See you later, Souta."  
  
"Sorry, again. We'll talk more later." Souta bowed.  
  
Enjouji nodded. "Goodbye." He started up the sidewalk. Souta headed the opposite way.  
  
  
  
"Don't you think you'll need my help?" Kyousuke asked Masa as they exited Sagano's house.  
  
"I can handle Kai. Stay here." Masa instructed.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kyousuke asked. "You said yourself - he's not a child anymore."  
  
"No, he isn't...Even Sagano admitted to that." Masa scowled.  
  
Kyousuke looked at him sharply. "You're upset about something, Araki-san."  
  
Masa glanced at him, then went to the waiting car. "I'm going alone, but I'm bringing him back. That's final." He slammed the car door shut, and the car started forward. After a minute he looked down at the envelope he carried. His free hand clenched and he tossed it on the seat next to him.  
  
Kai stood in the bedroom doorway, watching Ran sleep. He turned to slam his hand against the wall - venting his frustration. That was when he heard the front door open.  
  
"Ran? Ran?"  
  
He stormed up the hallway, seething. "He's sleeping, and safe - no thanks to you." He snapped out.  
  
Enjouji looked up at him, startled at first. It quickly turned into anger at what he saw in Kai's eyes. "What that supposed to mean? What happened?"  
  
"You really want to know? You aren't going to like it." Kai told him.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Salmon 03  
  
I couldn't remember the crossdresser's name, so I created Souta instead. I know things are beginning to vary from the original more, but I hope everyone likes it anyway. Yes, I'm skipping certain scenes. I'm pretty sure we all know what happened in them in the original, and I wasn't very comfortable w/ writing them, so I skipped them instead. I'm trying to keep the flow of the story going anyway, despite deleted scenes.  
  
I have eleven reviews! That's the most of any fic yet! Thank-you everyone who reviewed!   
  
Reika: About "Bon". Well, I'm probably wrong - and I'm not surprised if I am - but I was told "Bon" translated to "Boss" and that Masa & Kyousuke call Kai "Bo-chan". (Though never to his face) My knowledge of japanese is limited to a scattering of kanji, and different ways to say "Hello", "Goodbye", and "What" (Don't ask). I'll just avoid it altogether from now on, how's that? :)  
  
Salmon 


	6. Revenge

Love, Tears, & Promises Part VI: Revenge  
  
An AU Kizuna Fanfic  
  
Kai was curled up in the bed in the guest room. The arguement between Enjouji and he hadn't truly settled anything. And it certainly hadn't made him feel any better. Instead it made him feel worse. The whole incident made him feel worse.  
  
Ran was severly ill from the drug the Professor had put in his drink. Enjouji had called the school to tell them they wouldn't be in. He was caring for Ran, who'd finally fallen into a peaceful sleep in the afternoon. Seeing Enjouji taking care of Ran wasn't easy, and he had retreated to the guest room.  
  
The one thing he hadn't told Enjouji was what had happened after he'd rescued Ran. But Enjouji wasn't stupid, and Kai was certain he knew. He wished now it had never happened...He'd called him Kei. Another slap in the face. He shouldn't have expected anything else.   
  
The whole mess was that blasted Professor's fault anyway. Kai wished he hadn't simply knocked him out - he should have given him a taste of his own medicine...  
  
He paused at that thought, sitting up slowly. Then he lept to his feet.  
  
The phone ringing woke Enjouji up. He checked Ran first, but found he was still fast asleep. Then he wheeled out of the room, surprised whoever was on the other end hadn't hung up by the time he reached it. "Hello?"  
  
"Could I speak to Kei Enjouji?"  
  
"You are." Enjouji frowned. "Who is this?"  
  
"...My name is Masanori Araki, I'm one of your father's men."  
  
"Let me guess, you're calling about Kai." Enjouji sighed.  
  
"You have seen him, then?"  
  
"He's with us. Is that what you wanted to know?"  
  
"It's what I suspected. Is he there now?"  
  
"Yes, do you have a message from our father?"  
  
"...Could I speak with him?"  
  
"With Kai? I supppose. What was your name again?"   
  
"Masanori Araki."  
  
"Hold on, please." He set the phone down, and went to the guest bedroom. He knowcked first, then entered. "Kai, phone. A Masanori...Araki..." He looked around the empty room. "Kai?" There was a piece of paper on the bed. Enjouji went to pick it up, and read the hastily scrabbled message on it. "Idiot!" He hurried back out to the phone. "I'm sorry. He's out. Call in the morning, he'll be here then."  
  
"Out where?" Masa asked. "is something wrong?"  
  
"I've really got to go, I'm sorry." He hung up.  
  
"What was your name again?" The Professor was watching Kai.  
  
"Kai, I thought I'd do Ran a favor and take care of things here while he's sick." Kai filed some folders.  
  
"Would you car to go out for a drink?" He asked him.  
  
Kai closed the cabinet door, a sly smile on his face. "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
"I'll be back." Enjouji's voice came through the haze of Ran's sleep. He felt his lips brush his. When he opened his eyes several minutes later the room was empty. "Kei? He whispered, but there was no reply.  
  
In the side alley next to the bar, Kai was leaning against the wall. The Professor stood in front of him, with his hands on Kai's waist. "You're a naughty boy, aren't you?" The Professor asked.  
  
"Maybe." Kai smiled up at him.  
  
The Professor pulled something out of his jacket pocket. "Here, open up." He held up a capsule pill.  
  
"What's this?" Kai took it off of him."  
  
"Something to make things...hotter." The Professor told him. "Isn't that what you want?"  
  
"It's exactly what I want." Kai popped it into his mouth, seeming to swallow. Then he leaned up to kiss the Professor, but the moment their mouths came together Kai shoved the pill far into the Professor's mouth.  
  
He pulled back, choking, but swallowed anyway. "You-You little -"  
  
"Wait until it starts to take affect." Kai pulled out a knife. "Then you'll know exactly how Ran felt. He stepped closer, holding the knife between them. "How all your victims felt..."  
  
The Professor backed away, stumbling. "Who are you?"  
  
"Someone you don't want to mess with." Kai told him. The Professor turned to run, and froze. Kai followed his gaze. In the shadows at theother end of the alley a man was standing. Kai could make out a business suit and dark hair, but no features. He hesitated. "Masa?"  
  
Enjouji stepped out of the shadows, walking with a cane. The Professor shrank against a wall. "But..but...they said you couldn't walk."  
  
"You shouldn't listen to rumors." Enjouji told him. Walking forward he took the knife off of Kai. "Let's get a couple things straight." He pointed the knife at the Professor's throat. "One - you leave Ran Samejima alone. Two - If I ever see a hint of you doing what you did to him to anyone else, you won't live to regret it." He folded the knife up, and turned to walk away. "Kai."  
  
Kai turned to follow him out of the alley. "You're more yakuza than some of the yakuza." He muttered.  
  
Out on the street Enjouji turned to face him. "What were you thinking?"  
  
"What?" Kai stared at him, shocked.  
  
"You could have been at real risk." Enjouji told him.  
  
"I was handling things, and I didn't need your help." Kai replied.  
  
"Maybe not." Enjouji admitted grudginly. "You did good."  
  
"Yah, thanks." Kai replied, his tone sharper than he meant it to hide the confusion he felt. Enjouji complimenting him? Worried about him? After everything that had happened, it was the last thing he'd expected.  
  
"Who's Masa?"  
  
"...I couldn't see your face, and I didn't know you were up to walking." Kai explained. "Probably shouldn't be, should you?"  
  
"No, I shouldn't." Enjouji admitted. "But you didn't answer my question. Who's Masa?" Kai didn't reply. "Any chance that he's Masanori Araki?"  
  
"Where did you hear that name?" Kai whirled on him.  
  
"He called, that's how I found your note."  
  
"You didn't tell him wehre I was or what I was doing, did you?" Kai demanded.  
  
"Of course not. He'd tell father, wouldn't he? And I can imagine father's reaction if he knew about all this."  
  
"Who cares about his reaction, imagine how Masa'd react." Kai muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Enjouji asked him, not certain he'd heard right.  
  
"Nothing. What did you tell him?"  
  
"To call you in the morning."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"The taxi's waiting." Enjouji went ahead to open the door. "C'mon."  
  
"I'm not riding with you." Kai told him, and kept walking.  
  
"Suit yourself, but it's a long walk, and the buses are all gone." Enjouji told him as he got in and closed the door.  
  
"The buses don't stop until..." Kai trailed off as he looked at his watch. When he looked up the taxi was already up the street. "So I'll walk." He paused, realizing that the guys around the bar and sidewalk where staring at him. He wrapped his arms around himself, and started walking. "Enjouji, I'm going to kill you..."  
  
Enjouji was back in his wheelchair when he entered his and Ran's room. He paused, Ran had the covers over his head. "Ran?"  
  
"Kei?" Ran's voice came from under the covers.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Enjouji pulled himself onto the bed.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Guess you aren't going to want to go drinking for awhile, huh?" He teased.   
  
"I'm sorry, Kei." Ran's voice was barely audible.  
  
"Ran?" Enjouji pulled back the covers. Ran's face was streaked with tears. "Ran." Enjouji reached for him.  
  
Ran sat up, pulling away. "I'm so sorry. If you want me to leave I'll understand. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Whoa, slow down. I was teasing. I don't blame you." Enjouji grabbed his hand. "Kai and I taught him a lesson."  
  
"What did you - "  
  
"We didn't hurt him, don't worry."  
  
"Kai...Kei, he -"  
  
"Shh...I know." Enjouji's face was very serious. "That wasn't your fault either."  
  
"If...if you don't want me..." Ran began, , but Enjouji silenced him with a kiss.  
  
"Hush. I don't want anyone but you." He renewed the kiss , his hand stroking Ran's side.  
  
Ran wrapped his arms around him, as Enjouji trailed his lips down his neck. "I am sorry."  
  
"Stop apologizing." Enjouji told him. He kissed him, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Ran pressed closer, his tongue rubbing against Enjouji's. Enjouji pulled back, resting his forehead against Rans. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." Ran whispered, his eyes sliding shut.  
  
Enjouji trailed his lips down his neck. "I'll make you forget last night." He promised, lowering him gently to the bed.  
  
"But..." Ran began, opening his eyes to find Enjouji crouched over him. "You're legs! You'll hurt yourself!"  
  
Enjouji kissed him again, then kissed down his neck and chest. "My legs are better, Ran. I"ll prove it to you." He began to undo Ran's pants. Ran stroked his hair and Enjouji looked up, spotting the tears rolling down his cheeks. "Why is it I keep making you cry lately?"  
  
"It's mostly because I'm happy." Ran told him, sitting up.  
  
Enjouji sat up as well. "So why aren't you smiling?"  
  
Ran gave a short laugh. "I'll smile from now on." He promised, caressing the side of Enjouji's face. They kissed, and fell back on the bed.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
But not as a lemon, sorry. This part was lime...very light lime, but lime...Besides, you like it anyway, right? And it's not like there aren't tons of lemons out there anyway...right? Okay, okay, so the truth is I'm worrieed ff.net will erase my story if I make it a lemon. And I'm really proud of how Loves, Tears, and Promises is turning out and don't want it erased. The next part will be up soon!  
  
Salmon '03 


	7. Leaving

Love, Tears & Promises Part VII: Leaving  
  
An AU Kizuna Fanfic  
  
Ran's eyes opened slowly, and he found himself looking into Enjouji's eyes. "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning." Enjouji greeted.  
  
"Have you been awake long?"  
  
"A little while..."  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
"Didn't want to disturb you...you looked so peaceful." Enjouji replied.  
  
"Oh?" Ran tilted his head. "So, how do I look now?"  
  
"Beautiful." Enjouji answered seriously. Ran smiled in reply, and leaned towards him. Just as their lips met the bedroom door slammed open. They both jumped, turning.   
  
Kai stumbled in. "You...you..." He growled at Enjouji, then promptly collapsed onto the bed. Ran blinked blankly.  
  
"Wow...he must have really walked the whole way." Enjouji spoke into the silence that followed Kai's entrance.  
  
"All the way from where?" Ran aked him.  
  
Enjouji cleared his throat. "I did offer him a ride - he refused." He mentioned.  
  
"Kei..." Ran narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Do you want breakfast? Maybe I'll make breakfast." Enjouji got up, going to get clothes.  
  
"Kei, I want to know exactly what happened last night." Ran stood, repositioning Kai so his head was on their pillow. "And you are not to walk too much yet. I want you to use the wheelchair today..."  
  
A few hours later...  
  
A black car pulled up in front of Ran and Enjouji's apartment building. Masa stepped out, glancing at where Kai's bike was parked nearby.  
  
"It was a terrible thing to do." Ran lectured.  
  
"I offered him a ride." Enjouji protested. "He refused."  
  
"You should have made sure he came with you." Ran insisted.  
  
"By shoving him into the taxi by force, I suppose." Enjouji grumbled.  
  
"Don't be so melodramatic." Ran retorted. The buzzer drew him up short. "Are we expecting company?" He asked.  
  
"I didn't think we were." Enjouji frowned. "I was expecting a phone call for Kai."  
  
"Hello?" Ran pushed a button by the front door.  
  
"Is Kai Sagano there?" Masa's voice came over the com.  
  
"I'M NOT GOING BACK!" Kai's voice came from the bedroom. Ran paused.  
  
"May I come in?" Masa aksed.  
  
"Yes, come in." Enjouji broke in.  
  
"Alright..." Ran agreed, pushing a set of buttons. A minute later a knock came on the door. Ran opened it. "Please, come in." He bowed.  
  
Masa, wearing his sunglasses, bowed in return. "Thank-you."  
  
"I'M NOT GOING BACK!!" Kai's voice came from the bedroom again.  
  
"I only wish to speak with you, Kai." Masa replied. Acting as if it was completely normal to carry on a conversation with him from the other room.  
  
"THAT'S ALL?" Kai asked, still not coming out.  
  
"I have a message from your father."  
  
"I DON'T CARE!"  
  
"And I wish to speak with you." Masa continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.  
  
There was silence, then Kai emerged from the hallway. "What's there to say? You weren't there when I needed you - like always."  
  
"Come now, I haven't let you down so many times as that." Masa reminded him.  
  
"Maybe not...but it's been happening more and more often."   
  
"I can't solve the problems between your father and you, Kai. Only you two can do that."   
  
"There is no solution." Kai retorted.  
  
"He sends this." Masa offered the envelope he'd tossed on the seat of the car when he'd first left for Tokyo.  
  
"What is it?" Kai took it slowly.  
  
"His idea of...fatherly concern." Masa anwered.  
  
Kai paused a moment before tearing the envelope open. Something in masa's tone told him he wasn't going to like what he found inside. He glanced through the pictures of men from the envelope, and his hands clenched infury. He tossed the pictures and envelope back in Masa's face. "Fatherly concern indeed!! I'm not gay, I just fell in love with someone who's a man." He guestured to Ran. (Author's Note: I didn't come up with that line, it's directly from the original manga, I'm still blank on it...)  
  
Masa's gaze followed him to Ran. "I see." He removed his sunglasses. "What one of us could possible compare to such a beauty?"  
  
Ran, off to one side with Enjouji, paused. 'One of US?' He glanced between Kai and Masa, understanding dawning.  
  
"You knew what was inside the envelope?" Kai asked Masa.  
  
"I did."  
  
"And you still delivered it, knowing how I'd feel about it."  
  
"It was your father's order." Masa told him.  
  
"And you always follow your orders, don't you?" Kai asked in a disgusted voice. "Well, fine, I ORDER you to go back and give Father my answer - NO."  
  
"I will." Masa promised. "But I want you to come back with me, Kai."  
  
"For what?" Kai asked.  
  
"For me." Masa suggested.  
  
"You, Masa?" Kai paused.  
  
"For all of the bodyguards who are the ones who have watched over you, and care what happens to you." Masa continued. Kai frowned up at him, hurt flickering for a moment in his eyes at the explanation. Then it was gone, but he continued to look up at him - debating.  
  
"So, he is Masa." Enjouji murmured, watching the two of them with a frown.  
  
"Masa?" Ran whispered, remembering...  
  
"Haven't you ever cared enough for someone to stay by their side no matter what?" He'd asked Kai.  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"One of my bodyguards."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He was injured in a fight I started...I looked after him myself. Helped nurse him to health."  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
"Masa."  
  
Ran smiled, stepping forward. "Kai, you should go back."  
  
"Eh?" Kai turned to him. "You don't want me to stay here anymore?"  
  
"Didn't want yu to stay here to begin with." Enjouji muttered. Ran shot him a glare.  
  
"It's not that, Kai." Ran layed a hand on his shoulder. "But here is someone who truly cares for ou and wants you to be safe. You should go back with him."  
  
"Do you know who he is?" Kai asked him. "He's second-in-comand of the organization - Father's right-hand man!" He turned his gaze from Ran to Masa. "But before he got promoted so high, you know what he was? My bodyguard - my babysitter. I guess that's how he got father's notice. Anyone dealing with his unruly son on a daily basis must have nerves of steel."" Masa hid a smile behind his hand. "So he's who he always calls upon when we argue, because he knows he can calm me down."  
  
"Oh?" Ran asked. Kai paused, realizing how much he'd said.  
  
"Kai." Masa was serious again. "I would go back alone and deliver your answer to your father. But I would feel much better if you came back with me, and I knew you were safe under his roof again."  
  
Kai hesitated, looking up at him. Ran smiled. "You can visit whenever you want."  
  
"Really?" Kai turned. Ran nodded. "...I'll go. Let me go get my bag." He ran back to the guest bedroom.  
  
"...Thank-you, for your help." Masa told Ran.  
  
"I'm not sure you really needed it." Ran mentioned.  
  
Enjouji wheeled over, picking up the pictures from the floor. He glanced through them. "Father could really learn some tact." He sighed.  
  
"Not his strong point." Masa took the pictures, pocketing them. "I hope Kai hasn't caused too much trouble."  
  
"...No." Ran assured him. Enjouji snorted.  
  
"I'm ready." Kai came out, carrying the bag he'd arrived with.  
  
"Our car's waiting." Masa replied.  
  
Kai stared at him. "You were sure of yourself."  
  
"No, of you." Masa corrected.  
  
"Hmph." Kai turned to Ran. "Bye, Samejima-senpai, I'll come visit soon." He bowed. Ran returned it.  
  
"Not too soon." Enjouji put in.  
  
"Goodbye, Enjouji." Kai's voice was cool  
  
"Goodbye, Kai." Enjouji matched his tone.  
  
Kai headed out the door with Masa. Ran closed it, smiling.  
  
"You look like the cat who got the cream." Enjouji mentioned. "Why so smug?"  
  
"I just have a feeling about those two." Ran was smiling as he went to the window.  
  
Enjouji followed him, watching as Kai and Masa climbed into the waiting car. "So do I." He stated, but he wasn't smiling - his eyes were worried. He watched with Ran as the car pulled onto the road and drove away.  
  
Salmon 2003  
  
Half what happened, half made up. I really like this chapter, actually. I have to figure out how to run the next couple plotlines, so I'm taking a shortbreak before I continue. (I have to reread Book 2 *lol*) Hope everyone's enjoyed the story so far.  
  
Salmon 


	8. Pain

Love, Tears, & Promises Part VIII: Pain  
  
An AU Kizuna Fanfic  
  
Pain. Darkness. Masa's voice - angry and concerned all at once. His own voice - pleading and desperate. Shinji's voice - low and harsh in his ear - before the pain started again.  
  
Kai woke up screaming. The scream echoed around the empty room of his Tokyo apartment as he tried to control his breathing. Tears welled up in his eyes, as much of frustration as the pain and humiliation of the memories. It had been months, and still the memory haunted his dreams. Shinji's face and voice seemed to be waiting for him every time he closed his eyes. And the picture of Shinji leaning up to kiss Masa as he died with Masa's sword through him.  
  
A part of him wanted to hate Shinji for what he'd done, but he couldn't. Shinji was dead, and he couldn't get over the feeling that it was his fault. For running off without his guards...for being in the way of Shinji's love for Masa.  
  
He'd come to Tokyo to attend college - the same one Enjouji and Ran were attending. He winced, remembering what had happened the last time he was in Tokyo. He'd paid for what he'd done, not that either of them would ever know. Even in the organization only Masa and Kyousuke knew, and Kai intended to keep it that way.  
  
His original plan was to stay with Enjouji and Ran again, but the week before he was to arrive in Tokyo he'd awoken screaming three times. The third time Masa was already in the room. Kai couldn't help but wonder if he'd come to check on him or if he'd stayed in his room the whole night - but he couldn't bring himself to ask him. They'd spoken, and Kai had gotten the impression more than the scream had come from his lips. That had put an end to his plans of staying with Enjouji and Ran. It would have been hard enough to explain his waking up screaming, let alone if he said more and they overheard somehow.  
  
So instead, an apartment in Tokyo was rented for him, and he was told to buy whatever he needed for it there. That was the way it always had been - whatever he needed had been provided. He was determined to get another job, and start paying for his food atleast. Though, he was certain his father was glad to pay for his expenses so long as it kept him far away from him. They'd never had the best relationship, but it had become worse when he'd told him he was in love with Ranmaru. He could imagine his reaction if he knew what hap-  
  
DAMN IT!   
  
Kai gripped his hair as if he wanted to pull it out. Couldn't he spend one minute forgetting what had occured? It was bad enough what it had done to his life, did it have to invade his thoughts? He missed his bodyguards, even, and that was something he'd never previously felt. Still, he wasn't about to have them follow him around here in Tokyo. He'd always done his best to keep his family's business away from his life, especially at school. His bodyguards had always eemed to understand that, too, and kept teir distance unless they were needed. Except Masa. But he'd never minded Masa. He'd been like a brother to him. Masa couldn't have been very old when he'd first started helping watch him, and Kai had always had a nagging worry in his mind that he was a burden to him. It increased the older they got. Masa was second-in-command now, someday he'd be in charge. Didn't it annoy him to constantly be sent to watch over him?  
  
Yet, he'd come running when Shinjij had called him to tell him he had him. What had he said? "I have your precious treasure here, Araki-san"? But, perhaps that had been duty, like killing Shinji for what he'd done had been duty. That's why he'd begged him not to come. He knew what would have to be done. So did Shinji, so why...?  
  
Kai wiped the tears still streaming down his cheeks away with an angry hand. He had to get a grip. He had to get some sleep for the next day or someone was bound to ask if something was wrong. He lay back on the pillows, but sleep didn't come. He curled up, remembering the final night he'd woken up screaming back in Osaka. When Masa had been there. He'd sent the others who'd come running away, then returned to sit next to him. They'd spoken a little, and when he'd begun to cry, Masa had pulled him to him - holding him tightly. He'd never felt more safe or at peace...  
  
Kai didn't remember when he fell to sleep, but he didn't wake up until sunlight was streaming through the window.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
*sniff sniff* Next chapter will be happier. ;_; And longer...  
  
And, btw, I'm not changing Masa's age. I saw his character description. He's 35. That means he was a teenager when he first started helping take care of Kai!  
  
Salmon 


	9. A Little Confused

Love, Tears, & Promises Part IX: A Little Confused  
  
An AU Kizuna Fanfic  
  
Ran was mad at him; Enjouji knew that much. The problem was he didn't know WHY he was mad. He'd been trying to figure it out for days, but had yet to come to any solid conclusion. He'd even refused to make love to him the night before! Enjouji couldn't honestly think of anything he'd done that was that bad...  
  
Ran was busy chopping vegetables in the kitchen. He seemed a little distracted, so Enjouji crept up behind him, wrapping his arms around him. "Hello, Ra- WHOA!" Ran whirled, the knife arcing in front of him - missing Enjouji only because the dark-haired man narrowly dodged the sharp blade. A lock of his black hair wasn't so lucky, it was sliced off - fluttering to the floor. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR??" Enjouji demanded.  
  
"I didn't mean to!" Ran cried out. "I was just, it just...your hair! Kei, you'll have to cut it!" He sounded strangely delighted.  
  
"Yes, obviously." Enjouji replied, confused by everything. He'd been planning on getting it cut - he just hadn't gotten around to it. But why was Ran so excited about him getting his hair cut?  
  
"I'll do it!" Ran grabbed his hand and led him out of the room.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I'll go get it done out." He was a little nervous over his lover's obvious delight at the prospect of cutting his hair.  
  
"No, no - I sliced that piece off, I can fix it. Here, sit down."  
  
One thing was sure - Ran was in a better mood than he had been for days. With a sigh, Enjouji sat down. Well, if it made him that happy...  
  
Ran sat in class, but he wasn't paying attention. He looked out the window, hoping Enjouji wasn't too mad. He'd really butchered his hair in his attempt to cut it. He'd sent him off to get it fixed...wearing a hat. Who knew it would be that hard to cut it?   
  
He was also feeling guilty because he was so happy that Enjouji had to cut his hair. It had been bothering him - it being so long. Longer than when he'd first met him even. He hated it when it brushed against him - which was why he whirled when Enjouji had put his arms around him that morning. It hadn't been planned - it was an accident...wasn't it?  
  
He sighed. He'd contemplated asking him to get it cut, but it had seemed so selfish and spoiled. Atleast the hair was the only thing that had gotten cut, if he'd actually hurt Enjouji he'd be furious with himself. He was also hoping what he'd done to his hair could be fixed...he'd really messed it up.  
  
"Hi, Samejima-sempai!" Kai suddenly popped out from under his desk. Ran nearly fell over.  
  
"Kai? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" He asked when he recovered.  
  
"Yah, probably." Kai admitted, taking a seat next to him. "But that's what I like about college over high school - they let you get away with stuff like that easier."  
  
Ran shook his head in amusement, but it faded quickly. He looked out the window again. "What's taking him so long?" He muttered. Maybe he'd ruined his hair worse than he'd thought. What if they'd had to cut it really short? Like a buz cut? Or maybe even shave part of his head? What was he thinking these things for? He was being stupid. It was uneven, but it was like he'd lit it with a match or something! Of course, he might as well have if it wasn't repairable...  
  
"Enjouji?" Kai asked to Ran's question, but kept going. Who else could he mean? "I haven't seen him all morning. Wanna have lunch together?"  
  
Ran, not hearing any of this, leaned his head down on his desk. "He's going to kill me!"  
  
"For having lunch with me? He's so pathetic!" Kai, not understanding. opinioned. The bell rang then, and Kai grabbed Ran's wrist. "Don't worry. I'll take care of him - let's go have lunch." He pulled him along with him.  
  
Ran blinked, confused. "What?"  
  
Salmon 2004  
  
OK, so that was pathetically short. Atleast it was an update, right? I'm feeling really uninspired lately. Life is sucking away my inspiration. I will try to steal it back so this story doesn't sit here sadly unupdated.  
  
Salmon 


	10. Selfish

Love. Tears, & Promises Part X: Selfish  
  
"So, how have you been?" Kai asked Ran, who was turning out to be an eerily silent lunch companion.  
"Hmm? Oh, fine..." Ran replied, distracted. He was picking at the food on his plate instead of eating it.  
"So...how's your classes?"  
"Hm? Oh, fine..."  
Kai frowned. "So, how's Enjouji?"  
"Hm? Oh, fine..."  
A drip appeared aboves Kai's head and he tried again. "How's your two's sex life?"  
"Hm? Oh, fine...what??" Ran looked up, startled - his cheeks quickly turning red.  
"It would help if you'd pay attention to the conversation." Kai told him.  
"Oh, I'm sorry..." Ran glanced down at his untouched lunch.  
"Don't be sorry, be talkative. What's wrong? Did you two get into a fight?"  
"No, no - everything's fine!" Ran insisted.  
"So you keep telling me." Kai replied a bit sarcastically. "Anything to add?"  
"Look, I know I'm a bit distracted today, it's just...hard to explain why...and kind-of...nevermind." Ran changed his mind on explaining. "It's too hard to explain."  
"Fine." Kai sat back with a sigh.  
"So...how's Masa?"  
Kai froze. "Masa? Why do you ask?"  
"Just curious. He must be upset that you're living in Tokyo where he can't protect you." When the other boy didn't reply right away, Ran looked over at him. Kai wasn't meeting his eyes. "Did I say something wrong?"  
"No..." Kai began, but broke off. 'Everything's fine.' He added mentally, and had to laugh. "It's nothing. No, I don't think Masa's upset, probably relieved to finally be rid of me."  
"I doubt that, he was so worried-"  
"I'd rather not talk about it." Kai interrupted; Ran looked at him in concern. Silence reigned for a moment. "Why don't we get back to talking about...whatever we talking about."  
"So, what were you talking about?" A new voice joined the conversation.  
Ran froze, unable to look up. 'What if I don't like his new hairdo? What if he had to get a buzzcut? He had such beautiful hair...ahh! I can't look'  
"None of your business." Kai stuck his tongue out at Enjouji.  
"Hmm...maybe not. But it is my business that you have class in ten minutes and should be going."  
"How is that your business?" "Oh, I promised Masa I'd keep an eye on you and tell him how you're doing. If you're attending class, that sort of thing."  
"You're lying."  
"You're willing to risk that, fine." Enjouji stole a bite of Ran's lunch - Ran still wasn't looking at him. He looked at him worriedly, then turned back to Kai. Kai was studying him with a frown, debating.  
"Fine! I'm going! Jerk!" Kai finally gave in and stomped off.  
Enjouji chuckled, and turned to Ran. "Ran?"  
"Uh...yah?"  
"How come you aren't looking at me?"  
"I am..." He felt like hitting himself for that line. Enjouji reached out to hook a finger under Ran's chin and pull his head up. Ran swallowed hard, then paused. "You look...great..." He murmurred.  
"You expected me to look terrible?" Enjouji's eyebrows arched. Half in amusement, half in surprise.  
"NO! Well, maybe...I thought I'd ruined your hair!" He reached a hand up to run it through the now shorter ends of Enjouji's hair. It was now layered, and shorter, but still full. The cut looked good on him. "Maybe next time you should just tell me to get it cut instead?" Enjouji suggested. Ran stared. "So I guessed right, huh? You hated how long it had gotten? That's why last night-"  
Ran clamped a hand over his mouth. "Keep it down, will you?" He blushed, then glared when he noticed Enjouji's eyes were laughing. "Besides...I thought it was selfish. Asking you to cut your hair for me, it's so stupid..."  
Enjouji chuckled, and moved Ran's hand away from his mouth, though he still kept ahold of it. "I don't think I'd term it selfish. Besides, cutting my hair is the least of the things I'd be willing to do to make you happy."  
Ran looked up at him, startled by the statement. Though still amused, their was a quiet, seriousness to Enjouji's face. "Promise?"  
Enjouji's lips quirked. "Promise."  
  
"So you never told him to keep tabs on me?" Kai asked into his cellphone. "This wasn't a suggestion, he lied to me. Probably wanted me to leave. Mmm? No, class is over." He leaned back against the wall. "No, I'm fine...I mean it, I'm fine..." He hesitated, glancing around the empty hallway. "No, I haven't had any nightmares since I've been here." He lied, and frowned at the answer. "Alright, fine, I have. So you do have someone keeping tabs on me, just not Enjouji, right?...Now who's lying?...No, I don't believe you...I'm fine, don't interrupt your busy schedule for a selfish brat like me...Well, don't bother!" He hung up suddenly. Sinking down the wall he stared at the phone, as if waiting for it to ring. When it didn't he tossed it away from him angrily.  
  
Salmon 'o4  
  
I think I just like to pick on Kai. Okay, this was probably even shorter than the last one, and you're wondering what took me a year to write it...Sorry, just got lost and...oh, heck - I was bad and didn't write any until recently. But I'm not giving up on it! Nope, nope, nope! If you go into my bio I've got an apology to all my readers. (If I have any left...)  
  
Salmon 


	11. Misunderstanding

Love, Tears, & Promises Part XI: Misunderstanding  
  
Ran sat in a chair to one side of Enjouji's bed, his hands gripping something, a scowl on his face. Enjouji, passed out in drunken stupor, would not wake up for several hourse. Ran glanced back down at what he held. It was a matchbook with The Love Hotel written on it. He clenched it, looking at Enjouji again. The shirt was partly unbuttoned, and lipstick clearly marked someone's lips below his neck. Ran never really appreciated the host job Enjouji had held before the accident. He'd liked it even less when he'd taken it back up. Enjouji often came home drunk from work, which was one thing he definately disliked about it. The other, he admitted to himself, was simply the thought of his lover sharing a meal and drinking with someone else. Even if they were only a client and Enjouji didn't care for them in anyway. He could still remember the arguement they'd gotten into back when he'd first started the job before the accident..

* * *

"It's a host job. What's wrong with it?" Enjouji had frowned when he'd protested.  
"Can't you get work that's a bit more...a bit more-" He couldn't find the word he was looking for.  
"A bit more what? Upper class? Socially acceptable?" Enjouji had sneered. "It's work, Ran. It pays well."  
"It's not just work. It's like...you're the one being payed for."  
"It's not prostitution for crying out loud! I'm payed by the bar to sit and talk with someone. Compliment their looks, listen to their sob story, and watch them drown their sorrows. And it pays well."  
"I don't like it." He had been set.  
"Then don't work there. Geesh. It's my life."  
"Well, excuse me." He'd glared. "I thought our lives were entwined. Guess I was wrong." He'd gone to storm off, but Enjouji had grabbed his arm. "Now hold on here. This is crazy. Our lives are entwined. I want us to be together. Why is this such a big deal? Do you know how many youths work host jobs? It's a good job, and it pays well...it'll help me put together a down on a place we can share alot quicker than any other job."  
"A place we can share...?" He'd repeated.  
"I just said I wanted us together, weren't you listening?"

* * *

The phone rang, interrupting Ran's thoughts. He paused, realizing it was light outside. How long had he been sitting there, lost in the past? Enjouji groaned, pulling a pillow over his head. Ran gave him one last glare before going to answer it.  
"Hello. Samejima-Enjouji Residence."  
"Ah, yes, is Kei-chan there?" A feminine voice asked.  
Ran froze, gritting his teeth. 'Kei-chan??' 'Kei-chan?!?' "Enjouji-san is here, but he's not up yet."  
"Oopsie." The voice giggled. "Too much to drink for both of us last night. Can you take a message for me? Well, for him from me?"  
Ran collapsed into the chair. He couldn't believe it! Was this real? He'd been trying to rationalize all morning. Maybe a client had given him the matches. Maybe they'd gotten carried away. Maybe nothing had happened. He couldn't have gone to a hotel with someone. He wouldn't have...but if this woman had their phone number.  
"Um, hello? You still there?" The voice asked.  
"You were with Kei last night?"  
"Um...yah..." The voice paused, sounding confused. "Listen, could you just tell him that Rena called?"  
"I'll be sure to tell him." Ran slammed the phone down.  
"Ow..." A voice groaned, and Enjouji stumbled in half-awake. "Thought I heard the phone. Ad?"  
"It was Rena." Ran glared at him.  
Enjouji, holding his head, missed it. "Rena? Oh, darn, I needed to talk to her."  
Ran stood very still. "She said you were with her last night." "Yah. Forgot my address book, too."  
"You're...you're not even denying it!" Ran shouted.  
"Ouch, Ran...my head hurts. Keep it down, will ya?" Enjouji winced. "Denying what? I don't get it. I guess we could have invited you, but-"  
He was cut off when Ran cuffed him. "Kei, you...you!" Whirling away he grabbed his jacked and ran.  
"What the-?" Enjouji brought his hand up to his face. Realization finally sunk in. "Ran, wait! This isn't...!" The door slammed shut. "Aw, shit..." Running back into the room for a pair of sunglasses, Enjouji paused when he saw himself in the mirror. "Lipstick? Rena! Oh, gods..." Grabbing a kleenex to try to wipe it off, though only managing to smear it, he buttoned up his shirt as he ran back to the hall to slip on his shoes and chase after Ran. His legs still weren't strong enough for a long run. They were aching when he emerged onto the street, but he was too late - Ran was nowhere to be seen. He groaned. "Where would he go?" He wondered, slipping on the sunglasses to shield his eyes from the sun.

* * *

Ran kicked at a stone as he wandered through town. 'I can't believe it...Enjouji admitted it. He was at a hotel with a woman last night...a woman!' He paused. 'Well...why not a woman? That's normal isn't it? So why shouldn't he want to be with one...but what chance do I stand then?' He continued walking, not really paying attention to where he was going. 'I thought...after the accident. I thought this was it. We were together forever. I thought he felt the same...if it's over, why didn't he atleast tell me?' Finding himself on a bridge, he turned to look down at the water below. "Why didn't..." He began aloud, but didn't finish. He just gazed into the water below him.  
"Are you going to jump or something?"  
Ran blinked, and turned to find a woman around his age staring at him. "What?"  
"Contemplating suicide...did you just get dumped? That's depressing, but it's not the end of the world. Are you hungry? I tend to think depressing thoughts when I'm hungry." She reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of tempura beef. "Here." When he stared blankly at her, she frowned. "Don't like beef? It's my favorite...alright, how about duck? Rice?" She offered more food. "Not hungry?"  
"I'm sorry, this is a little confusing." Ran shook his head. "Why did you stop to talk to me?"  
"You're pretty clueless, aren't you?" The woman asked. "I'm hitting on you."  
"You are?" Ran blinked.  
The woman smiled. "You are clueless, but you're still cute." She paused when a stray dog came over. "Aw...are you hungry. Have some tempura." She knelt down to offer the beef to it. "Or maybe duck or rice?"  
Ran blinked. "I get the same treatment as a dog?"  
"Well, it's cute too." The woman laughed.  
Ran found himself smiling. 'She dresses mature and flashily, but her laugh is like a child - so joyful."  
"I'm Rena, what's your name?"  
"Samejima." Ran didn't even make the connection.  
"No, no. You're first name."  
"Ranmaru."  
"Ranmaru...pretty. Is it okay if I call you Ran?"  
Ran stared for a minute. "I...yes, that's fine." 'That's so like what Kei said to me...when we were first getting to know one another...' He looked down at the Tempura he still held, and determinedly took a bite.

* * *

Enjouji exited the Samejima dojo. "Not here..." He glanced around. "Well, I can always try Tamura's place." He headed off down the street.

* * *

"Food tastes better with two." Rena smiled at Ran.  
"Is that why you invited me to join you?" Ran asked her.  
"Pretty much." She nodded. "So, where to next?"  
"Next?" "We're on a date." She grinned.  
"We are?" Ran blinked.  
Rena giggled. "You're so adorable. C'mon." She took his hand and led him off down the bridge. "We'll get ice cream."  
"We just ate Tempura. Does that work?"  
"Sure. Ice cream mixes with everything." Rena opinioned, glancing back. Ran was looking at their hands. "Are you embarrassed to hold hands? How odd! It's perfectly normal."  
"I guess it is..." Ran said slowly. 'I never thought about it. Things like this, holding hands. Going on a date. I can't give those to Kei. Is that why...'

* * *

"Samejima? Nope, not here." Tamura told Enjouji. "Why?"  
"If he shows up, call me. Okay?" Enjouji replied simply.  
"Um...sure..." His friend paused as he started to walk away. "Kei, you limping? How much have you been on your feet today? You haven't limped in months."  
Enjouji turned back. "I'm fine." He insisted. His walk was normal until he turned the corner, then the limp returned. "Well, if he's not home and not at Tamura's...there's one last place to check..."  
  
To Be Continued...

* * *

I don't enjoy torturing characters! Ran and Enjouji are my favorite couple. sniff sniff But this is a really important part in the manga! It's running a bit different. You're probably wondering why Enjouji's still having trouble, but trust me - I've injured my leg before. I was on crutches for months, and it took me even longer to build my legs back up. So Enjouji would be recovering even this long later. Besides, he's been running and walking around Tokyo. That's enough to make anyone limp...  
  
Yah, I know. In the original story it was onigiri, but I like tempura! I make really good tempura rice balls! lol - 

And finally, I've figured out a way to seperate my scenes since erases my triple-spacing, and even my stars! Grr...Ah but it's worked out now. No more confusion on where a scene begins or ends.

Reviews make my day and give me inspiration. Please review!  
  
Salmon 


	12. Similar

**Love, Tears, & Promises Part XII: Similar**

Enjouji banged heavily on the door to an apartment. "Go away! I'm not interested in buying anything!" A voice shouted from inside it.  
Enjouji banged harder. "Open up!"  
"Enjouji??" The door opened, revealing Kai. "What do you want?"  
Enjouji brushed past him, glancing around. "Alright, where is he?"  
Kai blinked. "Who?"  
"Ran!"  
"How should I know??" Kai asked, then paused. He crossed his arms and frowned. "What did you do? Something really stupid, I bet."  
"He really isn't here?" Enjouji sat down heavily. "Damn. Where else could he be?"  
"You're an idiot." Kai hit him on the back of his head. "Why would be here anyway? C'mon, let's go." He grabbed his leather jacket.  
"Who invited you?" Enjouji glared, standing up and heading for the door. He was limping again.  
"Are you limping?" Kai stared at him.  
"I'm fine." Enjouji replied.  
"Well, fine, I'll go over to your apartment and see if he's there." He grabbed his motorcycle helmet and headed for the door.  
Enjouji nabbed the back of his collar. "Not alone, you're not."

* * *

Ran studied his ice cream cone. "It's green."  
"It's good." Rena told him, already busy eating hers.  
Ran took a lick and paused, blinking. "It sort-of tastes like toothpaste."  
Rena began to giggle. "It's mint! You've never had it before?"  
"No, I don't do this kind of thing very often." Ran replied.  
Rena nodded. "I understand. Neither do I, actually."  
"Hm?" Ran looked at her, surprised.  
"The man I love is married, and has children. I suppose you could say I'm his mistress. So we can't be together in public. So seperately we do what we want. Like this." She guestured between Ran and herself.  
"A secret romance..." Ran said quietly. "But, doesn't it bother you? You can't go out and hold hands...or eat ice cream together like this."  
"..." Rena studied him, then smiled. "Ah! You are in the same kind of relationship!"  
"Huh? No! No, I-"  
"It's alright. I understand." She waved aside his denials. "It's hard, but if you love him - what can you do? You can't be together all the time, so you have to accept that. Going out like this without eachother. Maybe even have an affair..."  
Ran choked.  
"It's only fair to be rational." Rena continued, growing serious. After a pause, though, she grinned. "But, seriously. It doesn't matter if you say that, does it? You're still going to get jealous. Thinking of the man I love having an affair makes me furious."  
Ran choked again.  
"Are you alright?" Rena asked him.  
"Fine." Ran replied, not trying to eat anymore of his ice cream cone.  
"When you're in love all the most noble arguements are meaningless. You want the person you love to look at you and you alone." She picked up the conversation again.  
"I know..."  
Rena looked at him, and giggled. "You really love this person! You're so cute!"  
"Huh?" Ran looked up, then blushed. Rena giggled again.

* * *

"Ran!" Enjouji entered the apartment. He glanced around, then went over to Ran's room, looking inside. "I thought he'd be back by now." He leaned against the doorframe.  
"Maybe he's really sick of you and left for good." Kai offered.  
Enjouji glared at him. "Shut up."  
"It's really understandable how he mistook you for having an affair. It certainly looked that way. I bet you came in smelling like cheap perfume, too."  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Enjouji muttered. "And it's a misunderstanding!" The phone rang and he grabbed it up. "Hello!"  
"Hello, Kei-chan!" Rena was in a telephone booth. A short ways away Ran was sitting on a bench waiting for her."You idiot! Do you know how much trouble you got me into?!"Rena leaned back against the wall of the telephone booth with a sigh. "What did you do, have a fight with your lover?""Yes! Thanks to you!! It's all your fault!!!"Rena glowered at the phone, having had to pull it away from her ear. "Fine! Well, I only called to be nice! I guess you don't want your address book back!"Enjouji subsided. "Hold on! Alright, alright. Where are you?""You know where The Love Hotel is, right? I gave you the matchbook with the address. So meet me there, okay? And don't be long or you'll just have to wait." She hung up.Enjouji slammed down the phone, and grabbed back up his coat. "I'm going out. If Ran shows up, keep him here."  
Kai blinked. "Where are you going? You're really limping, y'know. I should probably drive you."  
"Just stay here and don't let Ran leave if he shows up!" Enjouji shouted at him.  
"Fine. Whatever." Kai leaned on the counter.  
Enjouji grabbed him by the collar. "But if you touch him..."  
Kai hit his hand away. "I get the picture. And I wouldn't touch him. He doesn't want me, remember?" Enjouji frowned, but left. Kai shook his head. "Should have taken your cane, you idiot." He turned away and headed into the back hallway. He paused by the open doorway of Ran's room, then went in to flop on the bed.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Rena came up to Ran. "I feel bad, since I'm the one who picked you up and all."  
"Oh, it's okay." Ran stood.  
"I have to go to work soon, anyhow, and I promised a coworker I'd meet him. Say, why don't you come along? We're meeting outside my Daddy's hotel. It's a really nice place. Maybe you should take your lover there sometime." She took his arm.  
Ran blushed. "Oh...okay..."

* * *

The Love Hotel. The sign read. Ran froze. "Isn't it nice? Hm?" Rena turned, and was startled to see Ran's unhappy face. "Is something wrong?"  
"I just...have to go."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. If it's not your kind of place..."  
"It's just that my lover had a matchbook from this place." Ran told her.  
"Huh? Lover? Matches?" Rena blinked.  
"It was nice meeting you." Ran bowed, and started to walk away.  
"Rena!" Enjouji's voice called, and he froze. "Why'd you have me meet you here, you moron?" Out of breath and in pain from the run, Enjouji gripped the lightpost for support.  
"Cuz we both know where it is, you idiot." Rena frowned at him.  
"Well..." Enjouji froze when Ran whirled around. "Ran...?" The two stared at eachother.  
  
To Be Continued...

* * *

More evilness. Don't worry, everything will work out, right? Hmm...Well, this plotline is following really close to the original. 'Cept, of course, Enjouji's still having trouble with his legs. And that will come into play. More to come!  
  
Salmon 


	13. New Beginning

Part XIII: New Beginning  
  
"Ran, wait." Enjouji grabbed his arm, but Ran yanked away.  
"Leave me alone. Go have a good time with Rena." Ran shot him a glare and kept walking.  
"It's not like that. Will you listen to me?" Enjouji grabbed his arm again, keeping his grip tight so Ran couldn't yank away.  
"Let go of me!" Ran turned to try to shove him away, but Enjouji caught his other arm instead. "Ran, will you listen, this isn't what it looks like-"  
"Don't lie to me! It's obvious what this is about."  
Rena, stuck on the sidelines, blinked blankly. "No way...this looks like a lover's fight." She whispered. "You mean all this time Kei's been gay and I didn't know?"  
"How can you think-"  
"What else can I think!"  
"If you'd only listen!"  
"I don't want anymore of your lies - let go!" Ran started hitting him.  
Noticing that they were attracting a crowd, Enjouji turned to Rena. "Rena - ow! Get a room - now!"  
"Kei-chan, I'd love to help, but I really can't-" Rena began.  
"Now, you idiot!"  
"Alright, alright, fine." She hurried inside.  
"Now." Enjouji picked Ran up and threw him over his shoulder.  
"Are you crazy? Put me down! Have you no shame, Kei?"  
"Look who's talking about having no shame - argueing and hitting me on a public street!" Enjouji responded, carrying him inside.  
"I'm not going in there, let me go!" Ran struggled, but Enjouji wouldn't release him. Rena turned back from the counter, the man behind it looked terrified.  
"I've got your key..." Rena paused. 'He's limping...' She realized.  
"Get the elevator, moron!" Enjouji snapped.  
"You really have no idea how to treat a lady." Rena flounced over to get the elevator. The three of them disappered into it.  
"What do we do?" One of the employees asked the stricken man behind the counter. "Her father said never to give Rena a key...and now all this fuss."  
"I'm going to lose my job!" The stricken man finally wailed.  
"Shouldn't we call someone?" The employee asked, a drip by his head.  
"Of course, you idiot! We have to call the boss!" He snapped back.  
  
Rena opened the door, letting Enjouji, limping but still determinedly carrying Ran, into the room. He dropped Ran onto the bed, and collapsed onto it himself as Rena shut the door.  
"Um...I'm kind-of in the way, so I'll leave-" Rena began.  
"You're fine." Enjouji interrupted. "Now that all three of us are here, we can get this whole mess sorted out."  
"I'm leaving!" Ran stood up, still in a huff, and went to the door. "Out of my way." He glared at Rena, who lept back. But when he tried to open the door he found it was locked.  
"Sorry, but once these doors close they stay locked until morning." Enjouji told him.  
"Liar." Rena muttered. "The desk can open them..."  
Ran didn't hear, however, because he promptly started pounding on the door. "LET ME OUT!!!"  
"The room's soundproof while you're at it, so you may as well settle down." Enjouji sat back.  
"Kei." Ran stormed over threateningly.  
"Ready to listen?" Enjouji only asked, managing to stand up.  
"I won't believe a word of it." Ran narrowed his eyes.  
"Do you honestly think I'm having an affair with Rena?" Enjouji went on anyway, waving at the room's other occupant.  
"If you wanted a woman, why did you bother with me?" Ran replied.  
"WOMAN?" Rena asked, coming over and sounding extremely amused. "If I'm a woman - feel for yourself." She layed Ran's hand on 'her' crotch.  
Ran froze. "You're...you're..."  
"Ever heard of what they call a half?" Rena asked. She straightened to show her figure. "I have boobs too, wanna see? They're really cute."  
"No thank-you, Rena." Enjouji told her.  
"You're having an affair with a transvestite?" Ran whirled back on Enjouji.  
"Get it through your head! We aren't having an affair! I'm not having an affair - with anyone! I wouldn't do that, I couldn't." Enjouji gripped his arms, giving him a shake. "I wouldn't sleep with anyone else - even if it was only for fun. I couldn't! I could never sleep with anyone but you!" He paused, his face cheeks growing red, and quickly buried his face in Ran's shoulder. "Don't make me say that again okay? It's a little embarrassing..." AFter a moment Ran's eyes closed, and he encircled Enjouji's shoulder's with his arm, leaning his head against his.  
"Magnificent!" Rena applauded. "Absolutely beautiful. Well, now that that's settled, I'll leave you too alone." Picking up the phone she pushed a button. "Hello, it's Rena. Unlock the door and let me out." There was a pause. "What? Father? Here! Ah, you idiot! Just unlock it, I'm coming down." She hung up. "Poor me, I'm the object of a misunderstanding as well! I'll have to take care of this...Now, be nice to your lover, Kei-chan. This has been a traumatic experience for him!" Rena called back, heading out the door.  
Enjouji and Ran had broken their embrace during her phonecall. Enjouji shot her a glare. "I know...damn, what are you - an expert on everything?" He muttered.  
It was, however, overheard, because the reply before the door shut was, "Yes!"  
Now alone, Enjouji allowed himself to sit back down on the bed. Ran sat next to him, his head was bowed. "Forgive me?" He asked his dark-haired lover.  
"Nothing to forgive." Enjouji reached out a hand to trace through Ran's light locks.  
"Not even screaming at you on a public street?"  
Enjouji chuckled. "It was worth it, to make sure I didn't lose you."  
Ran turned to bury his face in Enjouji's chest. "I'm sorry I doubted you. I just...I always thought there would come a day when I'd lose you. When I had to give you up."  
"Why?" Enjouji pulled him back up so he could look at him. "Why would you think that?"  
"There's so much I can't give you. Out today with Rena...we can't be together like that. We can't have a real home...I thought there'd come a time when you'd need that. And that's something only a woman could give you...Kei?" His quiet musings were interrupted when Enjouji pulled back. Looking up, his eyes widened when he saw how angry his lover was.  
"Is that what you think of us? Of me?" He demanded. "That I was just using you until something better came along? Is that what you think of me??"  
"I was trying to be rational. To prepare for the day we'd say goodbye. I thought-"  
"Rational?" Enjouji interrupted him. "Rational?!" Gripping his arms, he threw Ran back on the bed. "How can you think like that? How can you even suggest it? Am I nothing but a replacement until a woman comes along for you? AM I?" Gritting his teeth, he climbed over him. Ran struggled to get up, to push him away as Enjouji advanced, and reached down to tear Ran's shirt off of him. "Is that what we have? A temporary relationship based on something better? Rational sex?" "Kei, stop it." Ran struggled with him as he tried to remove his clothes. He'd never seen him so furious. "I said - stop!" He shoved at him.  
"Damn it..." Enjouji began to pull away, but collapsed off the bed, clutching his leg.  
"KEI!!" Ran lept off the bed to kneel beside him, reaching out to touch the leg. "It's spasming-"  
"No kidding." Enjouji grated out, his teeth clenched.  
"It's so swollen, what have you been doing?"  
"Looking for you!" Enjouji snapped, then grew silent. "Tell me the truth...would giving me up be so easy? Could you really be rational about it?"  
"No...I never could. No matter how hard I tried." Ran replied honestly.  
"I'd never forgive you if you could." Enjouji looked up at him again. "But you thought that about me, didn't you?" He asked him. Ran lowered his eyes. "That's why you thought I could have an affair."  
"I was never sure...sometimes I thought you'd never leave. But other times..."  
Enjouji reached out to grab Ran's neck and pull him into a long, gentle kiss. "I mean what I said. There couldn't ever be anyone but you."  
"You hurt yourself trying to find me..." Ran whispered, leaning his forehead against Enjouji's.  
"I told you once to try being a little selfish..." Enjouji whispered. "I meant it...because there's nothing I can think of that I wouldn't do for you." He watched the tears slide down Ran's cheeks. "What happened to that promise to smile?" He asked him.  
Ran managed a smile as he leaned in to kiss him again. Enjouji deepened the kiss, running his hand down Ran's side. Ran shivered, but pulled back. "Kei, your leg-" He began, but Enjouji silenced him with another passionate kiss. Ran's hands reached out to clench in the fabric of his shirt as he kissed him back. He slowly drew away. "I think the bed would be more comfortable." He told him.  
Enjouji's smiled was wicked as he began to stand up, but he hissed and nearly collapsed. Ran's arms caught him, holding him up and pulling him onto the bed. "Damn leg."  
Ran silenced any further complaints with a kiss, his hands pushing off Enjouji's jacket, and sliding down the dark-haired man's arms. Enjouji groaned, his hands rubbing up the other man's bare back. "Nn...Kei..." Ran moaned into the kiss, his hands making short work of the shirt in his way to get to Enjouji's skin. Their kisses were deep and languid as they made out, climbing slowly to more passionate caresses. Enjouji's thumb flicked over Ran's nipple, causing the red-head to cry out, his head thrown back at the sudden touch. Enjouji licked at his neck, smirking as his hands continued to tease the sensitive nubs. "So sexy..." He went to move over him, and was stopped by a red hot pain shooting through his leg. "Damn!" He had no choice but to collapse away from his lover, cursing silently. "Kei?" Ran rolled over to him, eyes concerned as he sat up.  
"I don't think it's possible tonight, baby." Enjouji told him. reaching up to caress his cheek. "Sorry."  
Ran paused, then a slow smile made it's way onto his lips. Leaning closer, he kissed his way down Enjouji's chest. "Maybe you can't take as much part in this as you'd like." He murmurred, his voice low and husky. "But that's no reason to deny ourselves."  
Enjouji's eyes slid close, enjoying the feeling of Ran's lips on his still burning skin. "R-ran, how can -" He cut off with a groan as Ran's tongue swirled around one nipple.  
"Leave it to me, lover..." Ran told him, eyes glinting. "Just enjoy yourself..."  
  
To Be Continued...

* * *

Sorry, everyone. End of Lime. There's these rules at fanfictionnet. Besides, you really don't want to read a lemon written by me, right? Or would you? - -  
  
Well, the plotline will finish up next chapter even if the lime won't. Keep reading! :)  
  
Salmon 


	14. Before Dawn

**Love, Tears, and Promises **

**Part XIV: Before Dawn**

* * *

"I can't believe you forgot Kai was at our apartment." It was nearly dawn when Ran and Enjouji returned home. Enjouji was leaning on Ran, still limping.

"I was a little distracted at the time." Kei brought up. Ran hit his arm, blushing, and looked around.  
"Do you think he left?"

"More likely fell asleep." Having gotten his cane from it's place by the door, Enjouji headed toward the back hallway, and paused when he heard a cry come from one of the rooms.

"That sounded like Kai." Ran twisted around him, hurrying ahead. Cursing his leg, Enjouji hurried after him into the room. Kai was asleep on the bed, but it wasn't a peaceful rest. He thrashed from side to side, one hand twisting the sheets it held, the other gripping the pillow above his head. "No, please...stop..."

Enjouji reached the bed first. "Kai..." He reached out to him, laying a hand on his shoulder as he sat on the bed.

"No!" One hand shot out, but Enjouji caught it.

"Kai..." He didn't like the look of this one bit. He'd seen nothing like this when Kai had last stayed with them. What had caused this?

"Sagano-san..." Ran whispered, coming up besides the bed he brushed his hand across his forehead, trying to wake him. Kai's thrashing stopped and his sleep calmed.

As Enjouji moved Kai into a better position, the youth curled instinctively toward him. "Masa..." He gripped his arm. "...please, stay..."

Ran's eyes filled with concern, but he couldn't help but smile. "He thinks you're Masa."

Enjouji slowly pried Kai's fingers off, but his brother did not wake up. "So spoiled, not even waking up when he's moved."

"What was all that about, though?" Ran asked Enjouji, keeping his voice down.

Enjouji's eyes narrowed. "I don't know..." He admitted. Glancing away he spotted Kai's cellphone on the nightstand. "Watch him for me." Taking the phone he stood and limped from the room. Ran took his place on the bed, watching the now quiet younger man sleep.

* * *

Enjouji looked through the numbers recorded on Kai's phone. His lips twisting when he found the one he wanted listed simply under 'Masa'. Hitting dial, he waited for the phone to be picked up. He didn't wait long.

"Araki."

"Masanori Araki?" He wanted to confirm the identity.

"...Who is this?" He demanded, his voice harsh.

"Enjouji Kei."

"Has something happened to Kai?" He demanded again, not as harshly, but still a demand.

"That's what I want to ask you." Enjouji replied.

"What do you mean?" Masa queried.

"He fell asleep at our place when we were out. When we got back -"

"He had a nightmare." The reply was strangely quiet.

"Just how common are these? I don't recall it happening the last time he stayed here, so something had to have happened since then."

"...with the life of your father there are always risks. Kai is the legitamite son, he is always in danger from -"

"I'm not interested in excuses. What happened?" Enjouji asked, his voice lowering dangerously.

"What did he have to say about it?"

"He's still sleeping."

"He didn't wake up?"

"No, he was crying out in his sleep. Asking someone to stop." He debated about telling him what he'd said afterwards, but decided against it. Somethings weren't meant to be shared. Unfortunately, Masa seemed to be of the same opinion.

"...if he wished you to know, you'd know already. I failed to protect him, I will not fail his desire for secrecy. I'm sorry, Enjouji-san. If you want the truth, you'll have to ask Kai."

"...you really screwed up, didn't you?" Enjouji asked angrily.

"...I have to go now. Please take care of Kai for me."

Enjouji cursed as the line went silent.

* * *

Ran looked up when Enjouji reentered. Enjouji tilted his head toward the hallway, and his lover nodded, leaving Kai to his now restful sleep. Closing the door behind him, he followed him to the other room. "Did you find out anything?"

"Only that something happened." Enjouji snorted. As if he'd needed Masa to tell him that!

"He wouldn't say anything else?"

"He said he failed to protect him, but he won't fail his desire for secrecy. That if we want to know anything, we'll have to ask Kai...but I have a feeling that will only make things worse."

"So, you think we should treat this like it never happened?"

"If he wanted to talk about it, I think he'd talk to you atleast." Enjouji mentioned, his tone turning slightly sardonic.

Ran smiled, sitting down on the bed. "You aren't fooling me."

"Meaning what?" Enjouji asked, sitting down as well.

"You're worried about him. It's sweet."

Enjouji snorted, turning his head away so Ran wouldn't see his cheeks color in embarrassment. "It's the situation, that's all. I still don't like him much."

"I think you like him. You like being a "big brother", too. This just adds in a new element." Ran propped his elbow on his knee and his head on his hand.

'...with the life of your father there are always risks...' Enjouji frowned, thinking over what Masa had said before he turned. "Ran?"

Seeing his serious expression, Ran sat up. "Kei?"

Reaching out to take his hand, Enjouji gazed at it a moment, before looking back at Ran's face. "Would you marry me if I asked you?"

Ran blinked, surprised at the sudden change of subjects as much as by the question itself. "Kei, we can't get married."

"Not truly, no...but if we swear commitment to eachother, isn't it the same thing? If I bought you a ring, would you wear it?"

'His eyes are so serious...' Ran reached out to brush Enjouji's face gently with the back of is fingers. Enjouji caught the hand, holding it to his cheek.

"Would you marry me if I asked you?"

"...If you bought a ring, and asked me..." Ran thought aloud, then smiled, slightly teasingly. "Ah, but if I answer now, what's the point? I promise I'll think on my answer and give it to you if you do that."

Enjouji grinned, already seeing the answer in his eyes. "I'll only hear yes." He leaned in to kiss his cheek.

Ran chuckled. "Such interesting hearing...is that a promise?"

Enjouji laughed, embracing him.

* * *

Salmon 2005

I was mean to Kai again...oops...gotta be nice to him...well, actually, with the next plotline that's not really possible, but I'll do what I can. Aw...I still love Ran and Enjouji, though. They're still my favorite couple in Kizuna. This is alot shorter than I thought it was. Maybe the next chapter will be longer. Hey, atleast I updated, right?

Well, I know the next two plotlines pretty well, but the one after that I'm hazy on and then I'm completely lost on where the manga went, because I neither have it nor can find info on it. So things are really going to branch out...like they haven't already, right? lol R&R, please!


	15. Trouble in Tokyo

**Love, Tears and Promises  
Part XV: Trouble in Tokyo**

* * *

"Aren't you going to call him?" Kyousuke asked Masa as they exited a limo onto the Tokyo street.

"Kai?" Masa asked, and received a look that plainly said 'Who else?'.

"If he finds out you were in Tokyo and didn't stop by, he'll get pouty." Kyousuke warned. "He'll hunch himself up and shoot glares at you, and stick out his lower lip and complain how all you care about is your work."

The description was actually strangely accurate, and Masa found himself smiling. Slowly it faded into resignation. "We have to take care of business first. Then I'll call him."

"If you insist." Kyousuke shrugged. He turned as another limousine pulled up. "Looks like we're out of time anyway." He mentioned as the driver got out to open the door, and several men in business suits stepped out. The two groups gazed at eachother with serious expressions before bowing in greeting. The leader of the second group guestured to the building, and Masa only nodded, waiting for them to head for the entrance before his own group did the same.

* * *

"That's an awful lot of yen to charge for those tickets." Tamura complained.

"You don't want them, I'll keep them." Enjouji pocketed the theatre tickets.

"I bet that's more than you payed for them." Tamura accused.

"So what if it is?" Enjouji shrugged. "Your loss if you don't want to pay for them."

"How can I afford that much? Forget it." His friend crossed his arms.

"Scalping tickets? That's low even for you." A third voice spoke up.

Enjouji glanced over at Kai. "Hey, I bought them and now I don't have any use for them. Might as well get something out of it. And aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I'm acing this one, I can afford to miss a day." Kai shrugged.

"So you figured you'd come annoy me? Don't you have a hobby?"

"Uh...who's this?" Tamura asked.

"My annoying half-brother." Enjouji told him.

"I don't claim any kin-ship with you." Kai headed off.

Enjouji hesitated. "Wait here, Tamura." He followed Kai. "You shouldn't wander all over Tokyo alone, y'know."

"I can take care of myself." Kai snapped at him.

"Geesh, you've been moody lately. You even snapped at Ran the other night. You'd think you had PMS or something."

Kai glared. "You're mind is such a gutter. Will you grow up? What does Samejima-san see in you?"

"Someone who doesn't stomp around throwing tantrums like a five year old?" Enjouji suggested. "Though some guys might like that." He pointed out. "Like Masa maybe?"

"Masa's not a pervert like you!" Kai whirled around, angry. How dare he even think he could say something like that about Masa! Then he blushed, realizing it had also been a suggestion about his relationship with Masa. "We aren't like that!"

Enjouji didn't know whether to laugh or smack his head. Kai was obviously clueless to his feelings for his protector. Or Masa's feelings for him. "Oh? So what is your relationship like? Y'know, you thought that I was him when I tried to move you to the spare bedroom the night you fell asleep at Ran and my apartment. You were all - "Masa..." It was pretty adorable."

Kai felt his cheeks grow warmer. Was he making that up, or had he really called for Masa in his sleep? Even if he had - it wasn't like Enjouji was making it out to be. Masa had protected him for so long, he always felt safe around him. That was all it was. Wasn't it?

"You miss him, don't you?" Enjouji said suddenly, and saw in Kai's reaction that he was right. "Maybe you should call him."

"Don't try to start acting like my older brother! As far as I'm concerned, we aren't related at all!" Kai shouted at him, running off into the crowd.

* * *

The silence was deafening as the other limousine drove away. Kyousuke glanced at Masa, but the other man said nothing - only climbed into their own limo. Taking a deep breath, Kyousuke followed - waiting for the explosion. It took longer than he expected. "How dare they accuse Bon of such a thing!" It took him a moment to realize he'd spoken, not Masa. Though there was no verbal reply, the tightening of Masa's fist told him he - too - was furious at the accusation. "Kai's not involved with any part of the business. To suggest he's running a drug ring in Tokyo-"

"I want you to call Tashiro." Masa's words cut off his rant. "Tell him we have another job for him."

Kyousuke hesitated. "But we don't know who's setting Kai up yet-"

"They're sullying the Sagano name. It means war."

"You think Kai will become a target?"

"It's too soon to say. But by dragging his name into it, they've already put him in danger. That's why I want Tashiro. There will be no mistakes this time."

Knowing what he was alluding too, Kyousuke turned away. "How is he?"

"...his body has recovered. The rest will take time."

"Shouldn't we go see hi-"

"No. Any contact with our own men will make him appear guilty. That's why it has to be Tashiro."

"He's the best."

"I wouldn't entrust Kai's safety to anything less."

* * *

Enjouji exited the theatre with the crowd. He stretched, pausing when he saw what looked like Kai on the corner, talking to someone. The clothes weren't what he'd seen him in earlier, though, and he frowned at the discrepancy. He moved closer, opening his mouth to call him, when he saw the paper package that passed between them. The second man disappeared into the crowd, and Kai turned away, pulling his bucket hat lower to further hide his face.

For a moment Enjouji was too bewildered to do anything but let him begin to walk away. It couldn't have been what he'd thought, could it? Kai wasn't involved in any of the dirty dealings of their father's business. Was he?

Enjouji started after him, determined to get to the bottom of this. Their didn't seem to be any urgency in his half-brother's pace, and he began to catch up to him easily. "Kai!" He called, trying to get his attention.

The figure seemed to freeze, then panic - taking off at a run up the street. Enjouji cursed, giving chase. But after a few minutes the pain in his legs forced him to slow down, and he lost sight of Kai soon afterwards. He leaned against the nearest bike rack for support, scowling as he tried to catch his breath. What was going on?

_To Be Continued..._

_

* * *

_

Oh my gosh. I didn't realize just how long it had been since I posted in this story last! I'm **so** sorry! Well, I've been hit by a really great idea for how I'm going to work this fic. And now I'm all excited again! But we all know I'm not the fastest updater in the world. So, please, be patient with me!


End file.
